<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250747">Tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Isolation, No Romance, References to Depression, References to Self-Starvation, Self-Destruction, sap and dream are kinda background characters tho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250747</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>George is always sleeping.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please keep in mind that this is mostly just a vent/projection fic! I'm not trying to make any assumptions about George's mental health, and if he is ever uncomfortable with fanfics I will take this down.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George had been awake for a while now, trying to find the energy to open his eyes. The sounds of people living around him hummed quietly in his ears, his parents chatting unintelligibly from a few rooms down and the sounds of the city muffled by his window. </p><p> </p><p>This had become the norm for him recently. Sleeping for hours on end, not having the motivation to do anything.</p><p> </p><p>He knows he should get up, eat some food for the first time in days, take a shower, and get to work. But it’s hard. It’s hard to get up, hard to eat, hard to do anything other than lie in bed. It’s easier to sleep the days away until the guilt of self-isolation and ignoring everyone eventually gets to him and he throws on a sweater and fixes his hair to stream or record and pretend he’s fine for the audience. If he’s lucky, he gets a few hours of editing in before he crawls back into bed, completely drained of any energy. After that, the cycle just repeats. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Why is it so hard for him? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> All his friends can take care of themselves, why can’t he? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The thought of his friends drifts him back to reality. He knew that if he looked at his phone, he would probably have a couple of missed messages from people like Karl and Dream. Bittersweet guilt rose up his throat thinking about what they could have accomplished while he was asleep. Knowing them, they probably got more done in a few hours than he could in a week or two. He was happy for them, but he wondered why he couldn’t do the same.</p><p> </p><p>A bead of sweat tracing down the back of his neck made him realize just how hot he was. He recalled that was wearing his own merch and sweatpants he put on a few days prior for a stream along with his blanket covering half his body, but he didn’t have the energy to push it off of him. He almost laughed when he remembered which hoodie he was wearing. It felt ironic to wear something that signified what other people look so highly of him for. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He didn’t deserve it.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How did someone as lazy as him get so successful?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>That thought pushed a sigh out of his lips and he finally mustered up the courage to peel open his eyes. His room was pitch dark, save for the faint bits of light sneaking around the edges of his window curtain. How long has it been since he pulled them open and let the sunlight through fully? </p><p> </p><p>The sound of pots clanging from the kitchen pulled him out of his own world. As he thought about what meal his family could be cooking, he realized that he had no idea what time it was. <em> Lunch? Breakfast? Dinner? </em>He wondered. Not like it mattered, though. His family used to bring him the meals they made, but they eventually stopped coming to his room to leave him food. He wondered if they forgot about him, or if they just assumed he ate when they weren’t around since most of the plates brought to him remained untouched on his desk. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly patted around his bed a bit until he felt his hard phone laying on the soft sheets. He pulled it up to his gaze and turned it on, wincing from the sudden brightness. After his eyes adjusted, he read the top of his screen.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> 18:49 </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He slept through the whole day again. “Fuck,” He muttered under his breath, suddenly noticing how dry his mouth was. How long has it been since he had some water? There was a bottle on his nightstand but he didn’t have the strength to reach over and grab it. His eyes flickered down to his notifications, and as he suspected, several discord notifications from his friends were waiting for him, alongside a few twitch and twitter notifications. One of the notifications caught his eye. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dreamwastaken is live: minecraft speedruns </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He reread the text a few times before its meaning sank into him. <em> The fans must be pretty happy, </em> he reasoned. He contemplated going on twitter to see their reactions but suddenly decided against it. He knew there would be jokes about him not being on the stream because he was sleeping, and he didn’t know if he could handle them right now. It hurt knowing other people could notice his lack of motivation to do simple tasks like getting out of bed. He tried to ignore how the jokes made him feel, going as far to even join in on them on tiktok and his friends' streams, but it still made him wonder why people loved him so much if he can’t be out of bed for a few hours before needing to rest again. Before his thoughts could spiral any further, he tapped on the stream notification and dropped his phone onto his bed, enveloping himself back into darkness. </p><p> </p><p> “-gold to trade with the piglins,” Dreams voice suddenly filled the quiet room. He could hear that Dream was in the nether, with the sounds of ghasts and fire accompanying his speaking. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you remember to install the mod pack before the stream?” Sapnap joked in the background. Dream just chuckled at his comment, and the two fell into a comfortable silence. George closed his eyes again, his mind contently distracted by the sounds of the nether and piglins being traded with. </p><p> </p><p>A few moments pass until Sapnap breaks the silence. “Everyone is spamming that George is in chat,” George sighs. <em> You can’t get one moment of privacy on the internet, </em> he thought bitterly. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Dream asks. “I guess he finally woke up,” He laughed. George winced at the comment. How long had he been asleep, ignoring everyone’s messages? </p><p> </p><p>He decided it didn’t matter. Checking would only hurt more. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s not like they cared about me responding anyways.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He knew what he thought wasn’t true. His friends cared about him.</p><p> </p><p>Right? </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Would they let you sleep your life away if they did?  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>George shook the thought away and curled himself up into a ball. He pulled his blanket up to his chin despite having sweat through his jumper already. Sapnap and Dream droned on in the background, rambling about random topics, the audio crunching through his phone speaker. George started to slowly drift off back into sleep for the second time that day, hoping for some kind of escape from his mind.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for all the support, I truly did not expect anyone to see this haha. This was just something I wrote to air my feelings out a bit. Even if it's small, I appreciate every single hit and kudos! Love you all, stay safe and please take care of yourselves as much as you can!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>